PONY.MOV TV
PONY.MOV TV is a live streaming online channel that airs PONY.MOV videos from YouTube. It's slogan is Rainbow Dash's catchphrase in PONY.MOV, "swag!" History PONY.MOV TV was launched on April 13, 2012 with the premiere of APPLE.MOV. Later on, DRESS.MOV, SHED.MOV, SPIKE.MOV, and MAGIC.MOV would premiere on the channel. As of April 17, 2012, the channel now has ratings for the episodes (ranging from TV-14 to TV-MA; and on rare occasions TV-PG and TV-Y7) and split-screen credits plastering over the original credits. For certain episodes (most notably SHED.MOV and MAGIC.MOV), the ratings would be shown twice in the middle of the episodes (SHED.MOV: When Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash go in Fluttershy's shed, MAGIC.MOV: Twilight Sparkle and Spike take the deceased Rainbow Dash into their lab). However, the ratings and split-screen credits don't continue 24/7, as they only occur from morning to night daily. Unlike most channels, this channel's TV bug logo released long after the channel was launched. Once PARTY.MOV is released, it will premiere on PONY.MOV TV. On occasion, Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! and other animations by Max Gilardi might even air during short breaks, which began on June 21, 2012, with "Sonic: Too Fast?" and "Rudy Gets A Call (ChalkZone Parody)". When SWAG.MOV premieres on YouTube, the channel will air a countdown special named Top 10 Best HotDiggedyDemon Videos leading up to the network premiere of it. Episode Ratings Since the channel has ratings, episode ratings of the PONY.MOV and other Hot Diggedy Demon series range from TV-14 to TV-MA (and extremely rarely TV-PG) with explainable reasons. Spaceman Adventures!-TV-G Baseball-TV-Y7-FV Jerry-TV-RS (Reason: sexual content,violence, and suicide) GrasshopperlanD-TV-14 Little Jerry and The Closet-TV-RS (Reason: Frightning Images.) Jackie-TV-RS Juinor-TV-14 Jerry:The End-TV-RS Jerry 2-TV-MA (reason: sexual content and swearing) Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz! (with Mickey the dick)- TV-MA (reason: swearing, sexual jokes, and racism) Rudy Gets a Call (ChalkZone Parody) - TV-PG/TV-14 (reason: unknown) Sonic: Too Fast? - TV-14-L (reason: one brief usage of the word "dick") APPLE.MOV - TV-MA (reason: usage of mild cursing) DRESS.MOV - TV-14-L (reason: usage of drugs, racism, and brief cursing) SHED.MOV - TV-MA-LV (reason: usage of blood, graphic violence, and mild cursing) SPIKE.MOV - TV-14 (reason: mild cursing) MAGIC.MOV - TV-MA (reason: mild usage of blood, sexual themes, mild cursing, and weed reference) PARTY.MOV - TV-MA-LS (reason: frequent usage of blood, strong sexual themes, mild strong language, frequent usage of alcohol and drugs, and a brief censored usage of boobs) SWAG.MOV- TV-MA (Reason: Mild usage of blood, Graphic violence, ocassional use of alcohol and drugs, mild cursing, and racism) CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY, SWAG! - TV-Y7 (reason: no strong language featured unlike other videos) Watch Out, Ashleigh - TV-Y7 (reason: threats of being beaten up by a baseball bat) HOTDIGGEDYDEMON Panel Cartoon #1 - TV-PG (reason: for the original screening at the Everfree Northwest convention, it was supposed to be rated PG, when Spike claimed his eyes were bloodshot was because he didn't get enough sleep to sugercoat the truth due to the PG rating when he actually was hooked on drugs) HOTDIGGEDYDEMON Panel Cartoon #2 - TV-PG (reason: like previous cartoon, it was supposed to be PG rated, threats of being killed by a chainsaw, and Rainbow Dash being called a virgin) this pony mov and faren for this pony! pony mov charackters: pinkie pie, rainbow dash, fluttershy, twilight sparkle, applejack, rarity and spike. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Max Gilardi